It Had To Be You
by thespeechlessconversation
Summary: Chad...I’m sorry but I'm leaving the studio...for good..." Sonny said slowly, wincing as she broke the news to her boyfriend. Chad just stared at her, wide-mouthed in shock. It's a bad summary....I'm sorry. But please read it! My first story. :


**It Had to be You**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance, It Had to Be You (by Motion City Soundtrack), or the line from Buffy. Enjoy my first story (I'm really nervous) :)

_I get lost, messed up and bored_

_When I'm alone too long_

_I can't sleep, function and eat_

_When I'm not with someone_

_Late last fall she ended it all_

_And moved to who knows where_

_Just like that she vanished and packed_

_And never even called_

Sonny POV

"Chad...I'm sorry but I'm leaving the studio...for good..." Sonny said slowly, wincing as she broke the news to her boyfriend. Chad just stared at her, wide-mouthed in shock.

"Wha-but-but why?" he stuttered, trying hard to form a coherent sentence. Sonny felt a little guilty about leaving Chad behind. He had been such a great boyfriend to her. She just didn't feel like they were right for each other anymore; something just didn't feel right. It felt like something was missing.

Chad POV

Chad stared at sonny in shock.

"I'm sorry Chad I just don't feel like I belong with you anymore.... or in Hollywood either. So I decided to move. I don't know where yet. I'll just see where life takes me I guess. So I'm flying out tomorrow," she continued. He felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest. She was the love of his life. His Sonshine. She was his everything. And now she was leaving.

_Do you feel a certain sense of synergy_

_Between yourself and me?_

_A kind of macabre and somber_

_Wonder twin type of harmony_

_What if it was you?_

_You that I needed all along_

_I felt like a fool_

_Kicking and screaming_

_And pretending we were wrong_

He stared blankly ahead as he recalled one if the many great times they'd had together.

_------------------------------------flashback------------------------------------_

_Let's get wrecked on Pop-Tarts and sex _

_And see the Taj Mahal _

_Let's save birds from Prince William Sound _

_And skateboard through the mall_

_Let's fight crime with mangoes and limes _

_And join the PGA _

_Let's win big with every spin _

_But hurry I can't wait_

"What's up Sonny?" Chad asked, as he walked into the Prop House. Sonny was bent over a table concentrating on something. "What are you doing?" he questioned the brunette girl.

"Oh hi Chad! Didn't see you there!" she answered, giggling and grinning widely. "I'm decorating a cake! Today is my mom's birthday and I wanted to surprise her!"

"Oh that's cool. Now seeing as Chad Dylan Copper does not decorate cakes, I'm gonna get going," he said as he spun on his heel to leave the room.

"No wait! Chad you can help too! How 'bout you mix the icing for me? Just pour half the box of confectioner's sugar in the bowl, then add a teaspoon of vanilla and enough water to make the icing smooth." Chad stared at her.

"You actually want CDC to mix icing? 'Cause Chad-"

"Dylan Cooper does not mix icing," she finished for him. Well now he does." And with that Sonny handed him a blue mixing bowl, a box of confectioner's sugar, and a bottle of vanilla. "Theres a gallon of water on the table over there," she said before going back to work spreading the white icing on the cake. Chad sighed and got to work opening the box of sugar. After cutting ope the plastic bag, he proceeded to dump the contents of the bag into the mixing bowl. The white powder flew up and immediately covered everything around it in a dusting of white.

"Chad!?" Sonny said angrily as age slowly turned to face him. Chad looked away. "What did you do? You just ruined my new shirt I bought with Tawni the other day!"

"I'm sorry?" he tried. Even though Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't apologize, Sonny was really starting to scare him. So he did. Badly. He was awakened from his thinking by a cloud of white hitting his face. He looked at Sonny who was grinning evily.

"Oh you did not just mess up Chad Dylan Cooper's hair!" he exclaimed in shock. Sonny giggled. "That's it!" he said, and threw a handful of sugar at the brunette. It soon developed into a fullfledged sugar fight, and when they were done, the prop house was almost completely white, as were Chad and Sonny. They looked at each other, laughing.

"Look what you did Cooper!" Sonny said, joking.

"No, look what you did Monroe!" Chad countered.

After they stopped their giggling, the pair began wiping down the entire prop house with damp towels, trying to remove all of the sugar before the rest of the So Random cast returned.

_Do you spend a fortune on those late night _

_Prepaid television scams _

_In search of the perfect blender _

_Steak knife and nonstick frying pan?_

_------------------------------------end flashback------------------------------------_

Chad smiled at the memory.

He had felt like he was on top of the world. He could do anything as long as he had his Sonshine with him. But she was leaving. For good.

"Are you okay Chad?" she asked, worried.

"I'm fine," he replied abruptly. "See you Sonny. Have a nice trip," he said mechanically.

Sonny POV

Sonny watched Chad's retreating figure. She hadn't meant to hurt him so much. But she had to do it. She needed to. It was for the better good of both of them.

Chad POV

_What if it was you?_

_You that I needed all along_

_I felt like a fool_

_Thinking we were completely wrong_

_It seemed like a dream_

_A beautiful scream_

_That echoed forever_

_And made us not afraid to feel a thing_

Chad was quickly losing control over his composure. He called the only other friend he had besides Sonny.

"Chad?" Portlyn's voice sounded on the other line. "What's up? You never call me at lunchtime. You're always with sonny..." she trailed off. "Oh god this is about sonny isn't it? What happened?" Despite how she acted sometimes, Portlyn was actually pretty smart and was a great friend to Chad.

"She left. Well not yet but she's leaving. Tomorrow. For good." Chad was trying to keep from crying.

"Are you serious? I thought you said things were going well with you two?"

"I did. At least that's what I thought. Sonny said she felt things just weren't working out," he paused. "I can't breathe, Port. I feel like I can't breathe." Chad managed as he struggled not to break down into tears.

_What if it was you?_

_You that I needed all along_

_I felt like a fool_

_Thinking we were completely wrong_

_It seemed like a dream_

_A beautiful scream_

_That echoed forever_

_And made us not afraid to feel a thing_

_And after it ends_

_We'll try to be friends_

_They say that what doesn't kill us_

_Makes us who we are_

_All this time and every thing's changed_

_But I still feel the same_

_All good things eventually end_

_And get washed down the drain_

Chad woke up the next morning and lifted his head off his light blue pillow, now stained dark with tears. All of yesterday's events rushed back to him and he let out a sob. After holding back his tears, the heartthrob threw on a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants and sat on his bed with his iPod in his hand he pressed shuffle and listened to the song. It was one of his favorite bands, Motion City Soundtrack. At least the songs could brighten up his day a little bit. He listened to the lyrics of the song and realized how they matched his relationship with sonny. How he had felt like he could do anything with her by his side, how she had left, how it had to be her.

_What a disaster it would be_

_If you discovered that I cared_

_A little too much for friends_

_But not enough to share_

_What if it was you?_

_You that I needed all along_

_I felt like a fool_

_Now that I'm sure that I was wrong_

Chad wiped his tear-stained eyes and realized, as he listened to the song, that no one else would do for him. They couldn't replace Sonny.

_It had to be you_

_It had to be you_

_It had to be you_

He whispered along with the final words of the song.

_"I knew it was you."_

Ok, so there's my first story. I know it's short, but I felt like I needed to contribute something. I love this song and felt like I should write a story to go with it. This is also a surprise for my biffle Maui (mauigurl26). Please read her story "Forever and Always?" (It's a Twilight story, and it's really good) :) Thank you for reading!! :) Oh and please leave constructive criticism if you have some. If I get enough I might start a different, **longer** story. :)


End file.
